


Think about the place where you first met me

by avaslances



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst to lovers, F/F, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Parent Nyssa Al Ghul, Parent Sara Lance, Parents Nyssa Al Ghul/ Sara Lance, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: After a messy divorce, Sara keeps telling herself she doesn’t need Nyssa, but what she says she doesn’t need is exactly what she wants
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 14





	Think about the place where you first met me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to work after a divorce, Sara deals with the pain of being a divorced mother and having the need to grasp this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I’m continuing my other fic, I have writers block on that one, and I had this idea and don’t wanna lose it.

When they’d gotten married, Sara was sure it would last. What they had was something no one else had, or so she thought. Yet their happiness couldn’t have gotten better. The fights started when their daughter Delainey turned three, went on for two years before Nyssa filed for a divorce. Sara remembers the day Nyssa slid those papers to her at the dinner table, she remembers the pain. The day those papers were shown, Sara’s heart broke. With their five-year-old at the table, Sara did her best to conceal her pain and hurt, she tried to hide her emotions, yet that same night as she was putting Lainey to bed, every single emotion she’d been hiding from their daughter let loose. The day they went to court for the official divorce, Sara did her best to push away the feelings, having split custody of their daughter, once they walked out of the courtroom, Sara kissed their daughter’s head and whispered something in her ear, Nyssa doesn’t know what Sara had said, but she didn’t want to ask just yet. She knew Sara was hurting inside, the look in her eyes proved it.

“And you’ll be taking Del tonight, correct?” A voice through the car speakers asked, as the blonde drove her car, a small hum escaped her lips. 

”Mhm, I’ll be taking little miss Lainey,”   
“Oh, Del asked if Cooper could come over after school.”

”Nyssa, we’re no longer married, this is not something I can say yes or no to, if she were with me, yes she could, but she’s with you this week, which means it is entirely up to you!” Sara spoke softly, she heard a tiny giggle which made her smile” Lainey girl I hear you,” She chuckled 

“Hi, mommy!” Delainey spoke, which Sara was guessing came from the back of Nyssa’s SUV.

“Hey you, are you being good for mama?”The blonde cooed 

“Noooooo,” The petite joked, Sara heard the joking tone in her voice and she could practically hear the smile on her face, she didn’t have to see her know her daughter was smiling. 

“You are your mother’s daughter.” Nyssa laughed, causing both Sara and Lainey to scoff.”That only proves my point.” The raven-haired spoke softly

”Okay, Lainey girly is good for your mom, I love you, I’ll see you tonight!” Sara said softly as she awaited on Delainey to say her goodbyes before she hung up. 

As Sara walked into the building, she took a deep breath, it was her first day back since the divorce. The precinct gave her time off to recuperate, which she gladly took. 

“Lance it’s nice to finally have you back.” Her boss spoke, as she nodded softly 

“It’s nice to be back,” She responded 

“You came back just in time, we have a good case.” Mick jumped into the conversation 

“Did I?” Sara smirked playfully, as she sat down at her desk, her glance fell upon a picture of Delainey and Nyssa. Part of Sara broke at the sight of the picture, however, she brushed it off. She tried to brush it off at least, it all came back to her when a rookie came up to her, for what she was presuming a greeting. 

“Officer Lance it’s nice to have you in, heard so many nice things about you.” The rookie spoke quietly, Sara admired the recruit for a few seconds, taking in his features, trying to get used to him. Usually, Sara was there to greet the rookies when they joined, this time, she wasn’t. He seemed smart, and nerdy, yet tough if need be. 

“What’s your name,” Sara spoke, it was more of a statement than a question. 

“Heywood, ma’am.” The rookie answered as Sara nodded 

“My ex used to work with a Heywood. Was it you?” The blonde asked, her brow slightly raised. 

“My former boss, miss Raatko.” The young police officer spoke as Sara smiled

”Nyssa.” Sara almost spoke breathlessly, a smile on her lips, as the rookie looked at Sara slightly 

“So you know her?” 

“Guess we could say that.” Sara laughed softly,” Yeah, I know her, we were married.” The blonde spoke quietly, as she moved the picture slightly. 

“Is that your daughter?” The rookie asked as he spotted the picture, Sara’s smile returned, as she looked at the picture softly. The way Lainey’s blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair shined in the sunlight. Sara remembers taking the picture, it was one of the pictures she never forgot, the whole process of getting the picture took forever. 

_“look at mommy,” Nyssa spoke softly as she held the girl on her lap. She bounced the little girl on her lap a little bit trying to get a smile out of her. A giggle escaped the two-year-old’s mouth, with that, her two front teeth were in view._

_“Lainey Grace,” Sara cooed as she sat down on the pavement trying to catch the picture at the right moment.”Delainey Grace,” Sara tried again, with that the two-year-old giggled again, causing Sara to smile as she snapped the picture._

_“Lainey look at the butterfly!” Nyssa pointed out, as the little version of Sara lifted her head to look over at the butterfly._

_“Woaaaaah.” The toddler said, the hint of amazement showing in her voice, with that a small squeal followed._  
  
“Earth to officer Lance,” Mick said, his finger-snapping in front of Sara as she looked over at him

”Sorry, I was um thinking.” She chuckled lightly, before smiling 

“Lainey?” Rip asked, Sara’s head nodded lightly 

“Yeah, god I miss her.” The blonde whispered, fixing her badge lightly. 

“You’re seeing her tonight though aren’t you?” Hunter questioned, as the mother smiled lightly, standing up. 

“I am, you know, Nyssa loves her so much and I see that every time we switch off, Nyssa’s heartbreaks. I can see it in her eyes every time. And Lainey, she’s much more of a mommy’s girl, than she is a mama’s girl, but I can tell that Nyssa hates leaving her.”

”Sara, you love her still don’t you?” Another coworker asked as Sara shrugged; Despite the fact she’d not wanted to admit it, yes she very much did still love Nyssa. She always would love Nyssa. She brought a sense of wholeness to Sara, and it was something that Sara had never wanted to lose yet she did. She lost the one thing that made her, her. 

“God yes I do, always will,” Sara admitted softly. 

* * *

As the day went on, Sara got into the work grind again. Getting used to working again, and used to the driving home without the cheeky giggle she’s so used to hearing in the back of her car whenever she’s driving home from work. Picking up Lainey from school was always something Sara looked forward to, but now it felt like a reminder of things she was slowly losing. She drove home, the one place that hadn’t changed from the divorce. Sara kept their place, it was settled the day Nyssa gave her those papers, but Sara would’ve fought to keep the house. Entering the house, Sara smiled at the familiar picture she had; A picture of her and Delainey. Lainey was upon Sara's hip, the picture had been taking when the girl was four, at a picnic with Sara and Laurel. 

As Sara smiled at the picture, she placed her keys up with the mail, as she went up to change. Changing into something more comfortable rather than her uniform she picked up the phone when it rang. 

“Hi, mommy!” Delainey spoke through the phone 

“Hi, baby!” Sara smiled, answering the little girl on the phone” You know, when I was driving home today it felt weird not to have you in the car.” The mother chuckled, earning a small giggle from the child 

“Mama and I are driving to you now!” The little girl said softly, as Sara hummed lightly. 

“You’re earlier than usual,” Sara spoke lightly, she awaited Nyssa’s snarky comment that was yet to come. 

“Well, a girl missed her mother, almost threw a fit when I said we had three more hours till she saw you.” Came to the remark Sara had been waiting for, a small smile crossed her lips though as she heard it. Deep down Sara knew that Lainey always missed her but to hear it made her day. 

“Well, when will you be here?” The blonde asked setting her phone onto speaker 

“Uh,” Lainey answered, that Sara had chuckled 

“We’re here already, we’ve been waiting in the car,” Nyssa responded

”Come inside, Nys you know where the key is,” Sara said softly

”Thought you’d rather have the exchange outside.” Nyssa said softly, as Sara scoffed 

“Nonsense, come inside, please!” Sara said softly” Unless you’re hiding from me Nyssa, are you?”   
“N-“ The other mother started 

“Yes, mama is-“ Delainey cut in 

“Delainey Grace, I told you not to say anything.” Nyssa interrupted, as Sara rose a brow on her end of the phone 

“Nuh-uh Lainey bug what’s mama hiding from me?” Sara asked softly

”Can’t say..” The little girl responded 

“Okay, well come inside, Nyssa you’re coming in whether you like it or not.” The blonde spoke lightly yet firmly. 

“No, but I don’t-“ The raven-haired woman spoke 

“Nyssa, come inside,” Sara said softly, as the phone hung up and she heard the front door open.   
  


“Mommy!” Sara heard as she made her way downstairs

”Lainey!” The mother spoke as she saw the petite blonde, right as Sara said that, Lainey ran towards her, as the blonde picked her up

”Mommyyyyyy!” The child said softly as Sara settled her onto her hip 

“Hi, my baby!” Sara whispered as she saw Nyssa enter the house, placing Del’s bags on the floor.”Nys, you look pretty, as always.” The blonde complimented, usually, it was a natural occurrence for Sara to compliment her and receive a compliment back from the dark-haired woman. The blonde noticed how Nyssa kept the compliment to herself, nodding it in, but she kept it to herself. 

“Alright, bye Lainey girl, I love you!” Nyssa spoke softly, as she walked over to the little blonde, kissing her cheek lightly. 

“Bye, mama!” The little girl said softly with a giggle, rescuing her arms out for Nyssa, the other woman took hold of the girl, holding her up, kissing her cheek a few times earning a giggle from the child. As Nyssa handed the five-year-old back to Sara, the dark-haired woman nodded softly before leaving. Sara held the girl up on her hip again as the other woman left. Once Nyssa left, Sara, placed Lainey on the floor. 

“Alright Lainey bug, let’s have the best two weeks of our lives, huh?!” Sara asked softly, as she brought the girl into the kitchen. 

“Mommy, if someone told you mama is dating someone what would you do?” The petite asked softly, as Sara looked over at the girl. 

“Well, I don’t know.” The blonde said softly, almost shocked at the words her five-year-old had just used.”I mean, I’d be hurt no doubt, but she deserves so much more than what she had with me.” Sara whispered softly 

“Not true mommy, you love her, she loves you too,” Lainey said softly before she walked upstairs with Sara following behind her. The little girl climbed onto Sara’s bed, which was formerly Sara and Nyssa’s bed, it still smelled like Nyssa. Sara couldn’t bring herself to wash the sheets, it felt safe in the sheets, and it smelt like home. The little girl settled herself into Nyssa’s spot, as Sara sat beside her. 

“What movie you planning on watching tonight little miss?” Sara asked softly” And what food are we ordering today?” Before Nyssa and Sara’s divorce, they had weekly movie nights ordering food; it usually ended up with pizza or Chinese food. 

“Can we get chicken nuggets?!” The five-year-old asked giggling, as Sara nodded softly 

“You betcha! Pick the movie while I order baby.” Sara smiled grabbing her phone and ordering the food, as Lainey started flipping through their Netflix. As Sara put down the phone she put her arms on the girl’s shoulder 

“My baby I'm so glad you're here. It feels weird to walk by your room and you're not there. It feels weird to wake up and mama's no longer next to me.” The blonde admitted 

“I know mommy, I know, but mama’s happy, you should be too,” Lainey said softly, as Sara arched a brow. 

“What do you mean mama's happy?” Sara asked softly

”Oh..sorry mama says I can’t say why,” The little girl whispered, as she clicked play on one of the movies. 

“Okay, well if you ever wanna tell me you know i’m here.” Sara spoke reassuringly. The two snuggled up on the bed, getting up once the food was there. Snuggling back with Lainey once she set the food up. Getting some fries the child leaned her head down on Sara’s shoulder.   
  


As the night went on the two spent it giggling, joking, eating and talking. Sara looked over at the clock before shutting off the tv. Bringing the child to the bathroom. As the mother brushed out the girl’s hair slowly. Running her hair through the petite’s curls, while Lainey brushed her teeth. 

“Mama’s dating someone.” Lainey whispered as Sara braided back the girl’s hair, her jaw dropped as she heard the child. 

“Mama's what?” She asked quietly, dropping the brush as it clattered into the sink. 

“Her name is Ava, she’s very pretty, she works with mama,” The five year old said softly, as Sara bit her lip softly

”Is she nice?” The mother asked quietly, slowly stepping away from the sink 

“Yeah, she stays with us a lot, she’s been with mama since I started living with her,” The little girl shrugged 

“And that’s what mama told you not to say to me?” Sara questioned as she picked the girl up again, causing the girl to nod. 

“Yep, she said it would hurt you,”   
“Mm, well it’s time for bed little one!” Sara cooed, bringing the girl into her room, looked the same as it always had, bright purple, flowers, princess bed. Once the mother got five year old to bed, she looked at her, before shutting the door. Nyssa moved on. Nyssa was over her. She was never getting her back. That was something she wasn’t ready for. But she had to be ready for this. Nyssa deserved happiness, she did, really, but Sara didn’t want to lose Nyssa. She loved her dearly always would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this chapter! come back for the next one, and as always feedback and comments are appreciated!


End file.
